<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Relics by BetsOnBetty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594084">The Relics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsOnBetty/pseuds/BetsOnBetty'>BetsOnBetty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, adult au, reverse love square</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsOnBetty/pseuds/BetsOnBetty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been five years since Hawkmoth was put behind bars. Five years of peace in Paris held by members of the Miraculous team. Marinette, now 23, has found a balance between being the guarding as well as following her dream of becoming a designer. However, a new threat looms. Ladybug and Chat Noir need to use ancient relics to bring Emilie back to consciousness. In searching for the relics an old powerful force is awaken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally over. Chat is investigating the house making sure it really is cleared. Rena and Carapace were talking with reporters. Viperion and Ryuko were interviewing Gabriel Agreste staffing. Finally, Bunnyx, Pegasus, and King Monkey stand guard on top of the Agreste mansion still on high alert in case anything was to happen. I was finishing up with the officers, but could not help to feel bittersweet. Yes, it was victory on the side of France, however there is one boy that I couldn’t stop thinking about. How must he be feeling? Distraught? Disappointed? Depressed? After all his father along with his assistant are in handcuffs. Where is Adrien anyways? “Ladybug!” I turn immediately to a desperate call from Chat. Panting with unrecognizable look in his eyes he grabs my shoulders and looks up to me. “We found someone. Emilie Agreste. She is unco…” Chat’s voice fades I don’t bother to listen to the rest as I start running. I don’t notice Chat catching up and coming up from behind me. Emilie, she’s here. She has been here this entire time. What happened? What on earth is going on? Soon Chat is leading me to the underground lair we nearly destroyed in our final battle against Hawkmoth. The elevator opens revealing a cathedral like floor we have never seen. At the end of the walkway there is a mechanical glass casket like structure. Inside is Emilie. Perfectly intact. Unmoving. Unchanged. It’s been almost five years, but she remained the same. In a strained voice Chat broke our silence, “she’s alive. The paramedics are on their way.”</p><p>Everything after that happened in such a blur. Emilie was moved to a hospital to further asses her condition. A week later she was transferred to a hospital in Tokyo, Japan. Senior year was coming to an end. I had been accepted to my dream school for design. Graduation was around the corner and it had been two weeks since we last heard of Adrien. He wasn’t answering any calls. He didn’t bother showing up to his fathers’ sentencing. Could he be busy settling legal things? Afterall, he was eighteen. I will do everything in my power to bring his mother back to consciousness. I am a guardian at the end of the day. The sun was setting beyond the horizon. I do hope Chat and I still come up here, however he has been distant. Less joking. It is very unlike him. “Whatcha thinking about LB?” Speaking of the devil.<br/>“You’re late Chat,” I stood to scold him, however his demeanor stopped me in my tracks. Sadness overtook my heart. I leaned on the chimney wall and looked towards the horizon, “he’s done. I heard they gave him 20 years. Natalie got fifteen. A little light on my opinion, however they had a point. They never technically caused physical damage thanks to my miraculous.” I allow myself to sink into the wall.</p><p>Chat took a seat next to me, “I am leaving France milady.” My head snapped towards his direction. He was looking forward expressionless.</p><p>“What? No, please no,” I felt a tear in my chest. “We still have to figure out the issue with Emilie. What if some other threat arises?! I need my partner with me. I can’t do this without you Chaton.”</p><p>Chat gave me a sad smile, “I am leaving France, but I would never leave you to fend for yourself. I care too much to just disappear. I came here to ask permission to take Plagg with me. There is still a lot to figure out and we can’t do that if we just stay here. I am first going to Tibet. With the monks back I am sure I can learn something from them,” Chat pulled me in and let me cry my eyes out for what felt like hours.</p><p>“But what about your studies. You are starting classes at the university and I thou-,” my sentence was cut short by seeing the determination in Chat’s face. “Very well. Please keep in touch through the app. I am entrusting you to keep the cat miraculous safe. I am sure Plagg would throw a fit if I don’t allow it,” the air is filled with my empty laugh. “I will miss you chaton.”</p><p>“I will always be a text away, milady,” Chat placed a kiss on the crown of my head, “I will miss you too Bugaboo.” Finally, we parted ways.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>“Thanks again for the materials Raphael!” I wave back at the attendant behind the counter as I am walking out.</p><p>“No problem, Mari, you know we will always have you covered” I heard as the store front door closed behind me. I glance at my watch. Oh no could it be that late already! No no no nono nonononono. I start sprinting down the street. I cannot be late again. Oh no. My materials land around me as I try to figure out what happened.<br/>A man dressed in all black lays in front of me. Blonde. Messy blonde. Could it be? It had to be him. It definitely is him. I recognize that hair anywhere. I feel my chest well up. It has been five years. Please turn around already I must know I reach out I must know, “Chato-.”</p><p>“Marinette!” that’s not his voice. “Girl! Wake up!” I sat upright. “Don’t look at me so disappointed. You’re lucky I live with you and can tell when you’re close to over sleeping.” It was a dream. Of course it was. Last I check Chat was in Okinawa. Every day we inch closer to figuring out how to help Emilie. Alya hands me my mug of tea and magazine.</p><p>“What time is it?” I start flipping through the pages.</p><p>Alya sat at the end of the bed, “seven thirty, now get that pretty butt of yours up. Nino is coming to get me to get breakfast and to interview Cosmos. I can’t believe the connections that boy has ever since he’s been working on stage production. As if he didn’t have enough connections as a DJ.”</p><p>“It is pretty impressive. By the way loving the outfit,” I smile smugly into my mug as Alya nudges me.</p><p>“Of course you’d say that. It is a customized outfit designed by the best designer in Paris.” Putting her hand behind her for support, Alya sticks out her leg in a silly pose.</p><p>“Oh shush I am not the best. At least not YET.” I stare at my designs. The orange blazer, white blouse, black slacks, belt, down to the pumps all me. I can’t help but feel ecstatic that someone loves my designs.</p><p>“Okay, enough chit chat,” she pats my legs as she stands. Soon her phone starts ringing, and I know Nino is waiting for her. “Make sure to actually eat breakfast,” she yells behind her as she exits the apartment.</p><p>I laugh to myself. I flip to the next page and I cannot believe the image that stares back at me. I nearly choke on my tea. Green eyes I hadn’t seen in any magazine since the turmoil caused by his father. Adrien Agreste returns to Paris five years after his father’s incarceration the article reads. Adrien is back. “Marinette, what’s wrong?!” Tikki’s sleepy worried voice comes from behind me. I hadn’t noticed I had screamed in shock. Tikki reads over my shoulder. “Adrien didn’t tell the group?”</p><p>“Uh no. Why else would I freak out?! That boy will be getting an earful when I get a hold of him.” I get up and start getting ready. Over the years my crush on Adrien had dwindled and we managed to get extremely close. Although it did take a few weeks after graduation for him to even reach out after having zero contact with any of us. After daily text and calls, eventually we became best friends.</p><p>Before long, my long hair is pulled into a bun and breakfast is finished. I want to call Alya, but it will have to wait until after work. There’s a knock at my door and I know it is Louise, my assistant. Louise walks in with tablet in hand, “Mademoiselle, good morning. We have a couple meetings lined up for today.” Louise begins painting the day for me.</p><p>By lunch I am drained. Meeting with the design house. Meetings with the textile departments. PR meetings. I love my job, but I get so busy that if it weren’t for Alya, Tikki, and Louise I would definitely forget to eat. “Marinette,” a small whisper comes from my bag. “Macaroonssss,” I give Tikki a wink to let her know I heard her.</p><p>I get in line at my favorite café, place my order, and find a spot to keep working. Louise gave me paperwork that needed review prior to splitting for lunch. My order is brought out as I am looking over new approvals. I place the bag of macaroons in my bag. “Marinette?” That voice. I’d recognize it anywhere! A tomato nearly falls out of my mouth. I turn to look wear the voice came from. A man in a black jacket with a white undershirt and jeans stood there. Our eyes met and staring back was none other than Adrien Agreste.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing up immediately, I almost knocked my chair over. I stare in awe at how different he looks in person and how tall he had actually gotten. Video calls do not do him justice. Next thing I know anger wells inside of me and I’m smacking Adrien all over. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back?! I had to find out through a magazine! A magazine Adrien! You are my best friend and I find out you’re back in Paris through an article about you!!!”</p><p><br/>
With a look of confusion, he simply puts his hand behind his neck, “well damn. Here I was trying to surprise you.” He gave me a sheepish smile. A bubbling laughter came out from inside me. “Mind if I take a seat?”</p><p><br/>
“Go ahead,” I rush him to sit as I sit back down. “How long have you been in Paris? Are you busy today?”</p><p><br/>
“I just got back a week ago and if anything, I should be asking you that,” he chuckled. “I’ve heard you’ve made quite a name for yourself. Aubrey Bourgeois’ protégé if I recall correctly, but to answer your question no I’m not.” Blood rushes up to my face as I feel it get warmer by the second.</p><p><br/>
“Perfect! Give me one second,” I pull out my phone and call Louise. “Louise, please cancel the rest of my meetings for the day.”</p><p><br/>
“Mademoiselle, I will do that, but what about the patrons? They will not be happy.”</p><p><br/>
“I’m sure they will understand.” I look over to Adrien who is wearing the biggest smile, “I have something more important going on please arrange a gift basket for the patrons as an apology.”</p><p><br/>
“Very well. However, as for the approvals, I need them as soon as possible to turn them in by the end of the day to the head of the department. As well as the drafts we spoke of earlier. You cannot afford those to be in late,” we talk a little more to make sure I don’t fall too far behind. “Thank you, Louise. You are the best!” I hang up the phone, “now that I got that taken care of-,” Adrien’s expression stops me in my tracks. “Is everything okay Adrien?”</p><p><br/>
“Finish your work and meal then lets take a walk.”</p><p>“Fair warning this will take another hour or so”</p><p>“I’ll wait”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>Reaching Trocadero, we sat in a near by bench. “I’ll be honest I was a little- scratch that,” a slight chuckle escaped from him, “very afraid that once you became a designer you wouldn’t spare time for anyone,” his smile turned sad, “like my father. It’s nice to come back and see you really haven’t changed or that you’d clear your schedule for me,” without thinking I take a hold of his hand. He gladly takes it giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze before letting go. “Enough doom and gloom, how are things here?”</p><p>“Interesting to say the least. Alya’s journalist job, Nino’s Djing gigs, Luka joining Jagged Stone’s record label, oh, Juleka is one of my models. There’s so much I could go on about. It is fascinating to see everyone prosper. What about you? How long are you visiting for?”</p><p>“I am actually here to stay and officially take over Gabriel,” looking upwards towards the sky he continues. “My therapist said it is something I needed to face, and I think I am ready to take over. In addition, my mother’s condition is stable but unchanging. Gabriel was a brand built by my father with great support from my mother. For my mother’s sake, I want to be in charge for when she regains consciousness since my father won’t be around.” I can’t help but feel guilty. Five years have passed, and all Chat and I have learned is that we need to collect relics. However, we are not sure where they are located. Then, on top of that the Monks warned Chat about awakening the creatures called lurkers that will come after the relics’ powers. The relics are said to be ancient devices that can reverse any damage done by a Miraculous. Chat should be checking in later today. A slight flush washed over my face at the thought. If there is something I look forward to, it is my weekly updates with Chat. “Mari?”<br/>
Adrien’s voice snaps me back, “sorry, I can only imagine what you must be going through.”</p><p><br/>
“It has been rough, but I’ve managed. It helps that I had an amazing friend keeping me sane even if the first thing she does after not seeing me for five years is hit me,” my elbow connected with his side which cause laughter from both of us. Fourteen-year-old me would die if she knew just how close Adrien and I become. If she only knew he is the biggest dork in the world. “Geez you have gotten very aggressive in the last five years. I never got hit by you so much back in the day. Oh and another reason I chose this week to return was to celebrate with Nino and Alya.”</p><p><br/>
“I forget we are all adults sometimes. I’m excited for them,” we kept talking for the next few hours before getting interrupted by a phone call from a very excited Alya. We took the train back to Alya’s and I’s apartment, soon to be just mine. It was known from a while back that once she got engaged, she’d want to move in with Nino.</p><p>“ADRIEN!!” Alya put down her drink and rushed to the door to greet us. Then, immediately proceeded to show us her hand, “I’m engaged! I’m engaged!”</p><p>“Dude! You made it!” Nino followed behind her.</p><p>“Nino you knew!” Alya and I gasped in unison.</p><p>“Of course,” with the four of us together again it really felt like nothing had changed since we were in high school.</p><p>By ten Adrien had already excused himself, for he had a meeting with the executives at Gabriel in the morning. Alya and Nino retreated to Alya’s bedroom. “It has been an exciting day hasn’t it?” Tikki sat on my shoulder.</p><p>“It really has,” as I was finishing up putting away dishes when something caught my eye. An explosion sounds from outside. The building next to us is up in flames. I rush to my room, “Tikki, spots on!” Choosing an apartment with the bedrooms at different ends has been a life saver. Alya knows, but Nino does not. Jumping out of my bedroom window, my confidence in Alya to cover for me with Nino is as strong as ever.<br/>
The building was beginning to be engulfed in flames. With such a windy night as tonight, the flames have to be put out as quickly as possible. Thankfully the building is not residential and the only person I have to search for is the security on duty. Calling upon my lucky charm, I hear sirens in the distance. A heat resistant blanket lands on my hands as I rush in. Finding him wasn’t hard and he only had minor injuries. The building had become a full blown infernal by the time I got him out. Firefighters were at the scene attempting to quell the licking fire in front of them. Alya and Nino were quickly spotted among the crowd of people that gathered.<br/>
After throwing the blanket in the air, I make my way over to the reporters getting ready for questions as the firefighters work diligently. However, chills spread throughout my body and stop me dead on my tracks. The smell of rot and decay hit me first. It takes everything in my power to hold down the vile rising. That is when I feel them. Icy cold tendrils cling to my body. In a rapid whip motion, they wrap around my waist. Immediately, I am pulled into the burning hell behind me. The exit collapses in front of me. Water is still being blasted in an attempt to stop the hellscape the building has become. If it weren’t for my suit, I would be a goner. Unfortunately, I don’t have much time before I transform back.</p><p>Glancing behind me, I saw the creature pulling me. Its’ eyes, completely black, bore into mines. I am staring at an abyss with no end. I manage to break eye contact to look at the creature. The humanoid figure seemed to have an unstable swamp like figure with a non-newton liquid consistency. The creature opened its mouth exposing jagged rows of knife-like teeth. What sound came out of it was unworldly. My hands went straight for my ears. The warm sticky liquid was enough to tell me I wasn’t fast enough. Pain followed soon after. For the first time, the tightness in my chest increased exponentially making me forget how to breathe as raw undeniable fear took over. In desperation, I began kicking and clawing at the inky grasp failing miserably. My hands, covered with the mysterious substance, became more frantic. All that is on my mind is to survive. I must survive. Though the building is still a humid infernal, I begin to freeze. The creature flips me, and I stare down the plethora of teeth. Inching closer I feel the breath on my skin as if there was no barrier. I close my eyes and brace myself for the worst. A hardly audible cat hiss sounds from behind the creature. “Cataclysm!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has been a while since I wrote another fanfic, but I got randomly struck with inspiration for this new one. I have plans to make it longer than my previous one. I am releasing the first chapter today but I do already have others written I just need to do some final editing. I am aiming to release a new chapter at least once a week. Hope you enjoyed this one! Let me know in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>